To Love And Lose But Love Again And Win
by Fameus5507
Summary: Kagome fell in love with both Sasuke&Inuyasha they both betrayed her She goes to the present for good meets up with Shesshy&becomes the heiress of Tashio Inc She attends Ouran and meets the HC. What Happens when they find out shes posing as a boy What will they think Will she give love a second chance What happens when her past come back to her Whats the problem READ&FIND OUT!
1. Losing to Love

**Chapter 1:** **Losing To Love**

' _Why_ ' was the only thought in Kagome's head as she slept. She went every two nights to the ninja era to help Konoha kill the Akatuki and was done 2 weeks ago. Sasuke and her had fallen in love or so she thought. She had found him kissing Sakura. She had given up on Inuyasha after he had made it clear that Kikyo would obviously be better than her.

' _Why_ , _Why_ _Sakura of all people_.' She started to dream of the incident that happened only a few minutes before.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey Naruto" Kagome said as she walked toward training ground 7. "Hey Kag-chan." Naruto said as he practiced the rasengan once more before collapsing out of breath. "Hey do you know where Sasuke is" she asked him. "I think I saw him at training ground 2. Why is he your" he asked with his kitsune grin putting up his pinky. Kagome felt a pink flush crawling to her cheeks. "Y-yes" she replied flustered. "Cool when's the wedding" he asked. "Ya when's your wedding with Hinata" Kagome asked calming down a bit. "W-wha h-huh b-b-but yo-you can- th" a flustered Naruto stuttered. "Later Naruto" giggled Kagome as she went to find Sasuke. But she had a foreboding feeling in her stomach a bad one. She shook the feeling off and put it to the side.

She finally made it to the training ground. She felt two auras coming from it but paid it no mind. She walked silently through the training grounds trying to sneak up on Sasuke. She finally found him but wished she didn't. "Sasuke"she whispered. He disconnected his lips from the pinkette. And looked at her with shock and regret. "K-Kagome" he asked/said shocked to see her. "Why" she asked less that a whisper. He put his head down finding the grass suddenly interesting. "Why" Kagome yelled. She saw Sasuke flinch at her tone. "Because I'm better than you"Sakura snorted. "Really you are" Kagome asked. She was gonna change. She was hurt 2 times to many. She was gonna become hard to the core! And if someone didn't like they would have to deal with it.

"Uh Duh" Sakura. "Oh really then tell me how I am the Shikon miko. How I killed so many demons that I lost count. Tell me why I was sent here if your obviously better. Tell me why I have an enormous fan club which about 7/8 of Konoha's population of men and two certain sand nin that we all know. If your better than why is it that I saved Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji's dad. If your better than me then why is Neji still alive. If your obviously better than me why did I kill almost all the Akatsuki. If your better than why did I have to save Lady Tsunde. If your better than why did I have to do all of those things" Kagome asked. Sakura opened her mouth to give a remark but closed realizing that Kagome was right. She was right about everything. Sakura looked at the ground ashamed. Sasuke tried to touch Kagome's shoulder but she only smacked it away and glared at him. Making him flinch but he held his ground and stood in front of her.

"Kagome I- I'm sorry, alright." Sasuke apologized. Almost sounded like he was pleading. "I **HATE** you Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno I **NEVER** want to see you again" Kagome yelled and ran away. Tears making her vision blurry. Then started to fall down her cheeks as she ran. Once she got to the old well she jumped in to the feudal era. She ran to Kiade's hut. They were all asleep. She sat down in a corner and continued to cry until she fell asleep. But little did our favorite little Miko know of the battle that would go on the next day.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **KAGOME'S POV**

I WAS AWOKEN BY A GENTLE SHAKING. "Kagome come on wake up" Sango said. "Alright Alright" I said aggravated I had to woken up. My eyes fluttered open I had to blink a few times to adjust to the light. I saw Sango standing over me with her usual pretty smile. "I'm gonna take a bath" I said getting my supplies and heading out the hut.

I headed out the hot spring to see my friends waiting for me except Shippo. He was gonna stay and help Kiade out around the village. I was wearing something new that I bought in Konoha. It was a black dress that went to my ankles. With Royal blue fire at the ends. With royal blue stars all over it. It was split on the outer side of both my right and left leg starting at my upper thighs . I also had on my black leather combat boots with heels that stopped just bellow my knees. My mid thigh length hair was in a high ponytail. I had my new sword on my left hip called dark purity. It had a black sheath and purple hilt. And I had my bow and quiver with my arrows. "Wow Kagome you look... different" said an astonished Inuyasha

"Thanks" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes walking ahead of the group. "Well let's go"I said coldly. "Hey who do ya think your talking to wrench" asked Inuyasha as he started walking by my side. "Umm I don't know let me think... Oh I was talking to you b@$" I said sarcastically. "Hey don't get mad at me if your little Sas-gay boy broke up with you" Inuyasha insulted. I froze.

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Little did Inuyasha know he was partly right. There was an awkward silence. Sango sensing this said "Hey Kagome I've been having a bad feeling that something's gonna happen today." "Ya me too" Kagome answered coldly. Sango visibly shivered wondering what happened to her ally, companion, and best friend the day before. After that nothing was said as the group walked on. Everyone choking at the cold aura Kagome gave off. They were all too scared to break the thick silence not necessarily what would be said next but what Kagome would do. Her aura literally screamed "I'm Not in the Mood for any b@$s@$t"

As the group walked on the foreboding feeling got stronger and stronger until it was too late. The foreboding feelings seemed to be warning them that Naraku was ready to strike and end their huge squabble.

 **It's Better To Love And** **Lose**

 **Than Too Have Never Loved**

 **At All**


	2. The Promise

**I don't own the characters**

 **Kagome's POV**

The battle was over. We won. Everyone is alive. "W-we did it" I breathed shakily as I held the completed and purified sacred jewel gently in my hand. I felt light headed I was covered in blood both mine and the vermin Naraku. My job is finished. My body was going numb. My vision was getting blurry. The last thing I was able to say before the darkness consumed me was "We finally did it"

 **Author's** **POV**

Kagome groggily opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes adjusting to the unexpected bright lights. "Oh your awake" a voice said. Kagome turned her head to the voice and it turned out to be Sango in an elegant yet festive Kimono. Her kimono was hot hot pink with light pink lily petals on it. She had another kimono in her arms which Kagome was guessing was hers. "Sango" the ravenette asked confused. "What happened after I passed out." "Well Koga caught you. We gathered at the village and now we're celebrating our victory."Sango said careful not to mention Inuyasha but already knew that her friend was going to ask about him next.

"What about Inuyasha" Kagome asked looking down at the blanket that covered her waist down as she sat up. "Well he just left the hut. It looked like he was crying. Well serves the mutt right" Sango snorted. "The hot spring is already prepared for you and here is your kimono" Sango said and left the hut. Kagome looked around the hut she was in. It obviously wasn't Kiade's. It had a vanity much like the one in her present time home with a mirror.

It had a fire place on the right of her with a shogi board and two cushions in front of it. Kagome was in her beautifully crafted almost modern day bed that had black and red sheets and blankets. She sighed. 'Why Inuyasha' she thought. She let a single tear slip and trail down her cheek. The tear dropped into her black blanket and was soaked into it.

Kagome swung her legs over her bed ledge and hopped off of the bed. She walked to her vanity that was in the middle of her right wall in the large hut. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'I am _ugly_ ' she thought. Her hair had some tangles. Her nails had dirt and some leftover blood under her nail. There was red rings around her now dull crystal sapphire purple eyes.

'I guess I could go to the hot springs now. It's better than just sitting here and grieving' Kagome sighed and grabbed her new kimono and washing supplies. With that she walked out of the hut's door.

As Kagome walked out of the hut she realized that she was wearing Kikyo's priestess kimono. But it was a bit too tight on her chest, baggy on her hips, and a little too tight on her rear. As she walked through the village and to the hot springs she realized that everyone was setting up for some kind of celebration. The villagers and children all waved, bowed, and/or greeted her.

She simply put on a fake smile and nodded towards them. Kagome finally got to the hot springs. Kagome sighed again and stripped quickly. The washed herself and her hair about four times to make sure she got all the dirt out. With that she hopped out and and changed into the new kimono.

The kimono was simple but complemented her eyes. The kimono was black and showed off all her curves it was like skin tight. The kimono had a large obi that fit tightly around her waist with a big bow in the back. The ends of the obi was Lacey. The obi and bow were both royal purple. The kimono had royal purple and royal blue butterflies all over it.

Kagome grabbed her stuff and walked back to her hut noticing that the preparations for the celebration were complete. She walked into her hut. Just as Kagome put her stuff away somewhere, Miroku walked into her hut without knocking. "Hello Lady Kagome I have your breakfast-" Miroku said his usual smile on his face. He annoyed Kagome. Smiling like he had no care in the f$ %ing world.

He smiled as if they didn't just have the battle of their lives how ever long ago she was sleep. He smiled as if he and Sango didn't almost die. "Just put it somewhere and leave" Kagome growled, cutting him off. A snarl clear on her lips. Her shoulders were tense. her hands made into fists. Her body trembling. She had a strong urge to smack the pervert out of him.

"Lady Kagome are you alright, are you ill" Miroku asked his face turning into one of worry. "I am fine, leave me be" Kagome roared, her head down bangs covering her eyes. Miroku just nodded and said "Of course Kagome I am sorry for bothering you." He quickly set her breakfast on her bed. And with that he walked out of the hut.

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'I truly am _ugly"'_ was the only thought running through her head. Her chest hurt. Her heart throbbed. "Heh so this is what happens to the innocent, the people that try to bring some light into the world!" Kagome yelled. She brought her right arm across her body, the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes that were filled with unshed tears. Suddenly she swung her arm. She backhanded the mirror on her vanity smashing it to pieces, her hand cutting straight through the middle of the mirror.

The pieces of glass flew everywhere, none coming anywhere near her. She collapsed to the floor on, on her knees holding her chest. The pain, no the burden she carried was immense. "What have I done to deserve this!" was her cry. She finally released her tears. They ran down her face like waterfalls. Her body trembled. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed t end like this. 'What happened I gave everything to protect that cursed jewel! And this is the thanks I get! I don't even know what my brother looks like right now! I sacrificed so much for the stupid jewel! And this, this is the thanks I get! It's more like punishment! I completed and purified the jewel! I am sick and tired of getting my hopes up for something good to happen and being let down! Midoriko, can you hear me! I never asked for this! Why must you do this to me! What have I done?!" Kagome screamed.

"I promise i will never give in again, I won't let anyone in, so that way i won't get hurt" She screamed again. She stood shakily, she laughed sadistically. She looked insane.

From then on Kagome was gone. Her face was now cold. Her body language was now distant. Her eyes were now void of emotion, as cold and sharp as steel. Could anything bring her back? Will she stay this way forever? Will this eat her alive? Or can she overcome this by herself or with a little help?

* * *

 **Don't ask me why I'm cold, I'm not**

 **I just quit trying and expecting**

 **I'm tired of getting my hopes up and being** **disappointed**

* * *

 **Hello lovely readers. I just want all of you to know that I update faster on Wattpad and I have more books on Wattpad if you wanna check me out. My username for my Wattpad account is the same as the user name i use for this account which is Fameus5507. And I will try to update each of my books one at a time. I will not abandon any of my books without completing them or someone to complete them in my place. Thank you for your time and patience. Peace out!**


End file.
